


Saints and Sinners

by maybemoon



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: HEAVY ON ANGST, M/M, but know I’m a firm believer in happy endings, hang in there for the bad times to reach the sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemoon/pseuds/maybemoon
Summary: Stripped of his memories, Wooseok finds himself living a live he doesn’t know. And then another. And another. Yet there’s someone familiar in his lives and that someone is Cho Seungyoun. Now Wooseok has to run against time stop this cycle and find out why the mysterious man is always in his life, wherever it is.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is story is what I call SS∻VERSE (soon you’ll know why). It has a bit of fantasy, scifi and drama. Hope you enjoy it :)

**Prologue**

The pavement was painted scarlet, the color of his memories. 

Wooseok dropped to the floor, shaking, putting his hands around his friend’s body to try to stop the blood from gushing, but he knew damned well that was almost impossible.   
  


“Please don’t die.” Wooseok sobbed. “Not again.”

His friend’s smile was faint, as if he didn’t have the energy for that anymore. “What do you mean again? This is the first time I die.”

“Don’t say that. You’re not gonna die,” Wooseok whispered, ripping his own shirt to wrap around his hands and body. Yet he didn’t know what to do it properly, his brain didn’t work. “The ambulance is coming. Hang in there, I beg you.”

The one dying in front of him would never believe it, but this wasn’t the first time this same thing happened. 

“Wooseok,” he said, coughing, his face devoid of any color. “I’m cold.”

Wooseok heard that before, so he shook his head like a mad man because he knew what was coming next. 

“No, no. I’m gonna warm you up.”

Death was coming. 

“Thank you.”

And that what was the second time Wooseok watched the light go off in those same dark eyes. 

Cho Seungyoun was dead. 

Again. 

  
  


**Chapter 1**

  
  


A normal person has one life to live, right? Well, ever since the beginning Wooseok knew he wasn’t a normal person. 

When each and every person in the world was born, their first memories came from their early days, their childhood. You come as a baby, naked to the world, knowing nothing and learning every single thing. Step by step you learn to eat, to crawl, to walk, to play, to live. 

Kim Wooseok didn’t have that much time. 

He came to this world in the middle of the dark woods, naked but not as a child. He was 17 years old. 

For a while he roamed, crying, trying to understand what was going on, but his mind was simply… empty. He knew how to speak and his mind was not one of a baby, but his brain was empty of any memory. He didn’t even know his own name back. 

He ran, desperately even though his feet hurt and bled until he saw a cabin in the woods. 

“Is there anyone there? Please? Help.”

Wooseok screamed so hard his throat became coarse and when someone finally got out of the cabin, his vision went blurry. 

“Please, help,” he whispered, while his legs started to fail him. And when he closed his eyes, he was gone. 

When his consciousness was back, he was in a bed in a white room. Finally dressed, he still didn’t understand what was going on. 

“He woke up,” someone, a woman, said. 

“Where am I?” Wooseok said, but his throat was dry and hurt. “Water, please.”

A woman dressed in white offered him a cup. “Hello, good morning. My name is Nurse Park and I’ll be taking care of you.”

“Where am I?” 

“You’re at the local hospital, dear. The police is coming.”

“Po-police?”

“Yes, we need to find your parents.”

Parents? Did he have any? He wasn’t sure, and thinking about it caused his head to hurt. 

Another woman dressed in white arrived, and together with the first, they talked in hushed tones, watching him as if he grew a second head. 

He wanted to try to remember something, but it was impossible with four eyes fixed on him. 

“C-Can I be alone please?”

“Sure, dear.”

He looked down at himself. Someone dressed in a light blue robe. His feet bled at some point, but they were healing. He had been here for days, he was sure. 

He got closer to the window and analyzed the surroundings. The hospital was big since the building went over to the right, and he seemed to be around the 5th floor. 

Some very loud part of him was screaming to jump out of that window because he didn’t belong here, but another part of him thought this was ridiculous. He couldn’t jump that high. Besides, he needed to know more about himself. What better than the police to find this out?

He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe it was an outrageous thing to even think about it, but he was relieved to recognize himself. Brown hair, big eyes, a pretty face. 

He sat down and waited patiently until two men dressed in dark uniforms came to his room and introduced themselves as local police department. 

“We’ve been scanning missing persons reports for a few days and I think we might have a hit from a family in Seoul.”

“Seoul?”

“Yes. We contacted them and they are driving here as we speak. Let’s wait for them.”

He sat on the hospital bed, squirming silently under the watch of those two cops until a man and a woman stormed the room. 

“Son,” a man in his 50’s said with his eyes full of tears. 

The man stopped in front of the bed to contain his emotions, but the woman didn’t stop herself. 

“Wooseok, my son,” she said as she threw herself to him and hugged him tight. 

The woman looked a bit younger than the man, but she had fine lines around her eyes that showed kindness and yet a lot of worries. 

“Wooseok,” he whispered. “I’m Wooseok?”

She laughed as she touched his face. “Yes, you are. Kim Wooseok. Our family's precious jewel.”

He let himself be hugged, but the reality was that he didn’t remember having a family. He didn’t remember anything at all. 

“Kim Wooseok,” he whispered to himself, trying to stir a thought or a memory. 

The mother patted his head. “Yes, my baby. We’re gonna take care of you now.”

And that’s what they did. For days, the boy called Wooseok looked at his parents with a hint of suspicion and a ton of curiosity. Something always seemed a bit out of place, but he started to relax when he realized how well they took care of him at the hospital. 

Yet there was still a gap in his brain, a space he didn't know how to fill with conversations. All he had to give was a small smile of someone who isn’t sure of anything. 

That awkward mood continued during the family ride home. Home. That concept seemed so foreign to Wooseok. He closed his eyes and tried to picture how living with a family would be like, but all he saw was darkness and those woods once again. And when he opened his eyes and tried to remember as he watched the road, his headache came back once again.

They arrived to their house a few hours later. Wooseok stopped at the door and breathed a sigh of relief, but pretty soon he felt like he still had nowhere to go. 

Their house wasn’t the biggest, but it was a house in a good neighborhood in a city full of apartments. Their lifestyle was probably comfortable. 

Comfortable. Wooseok didn’t know if I understood what that really meant.

“My room… where is it?”

The mother lost her smile she had throughout the whole car ride. “It’s upstairs on the right, sweetie.”

Wooseok looked for his room, leaving a worried mother behind. He wished he could comfort her, yet he didn’t seem to know how to do that. His immediate goal was to try to find something that might trigger a memory. 

His room was spacious and warmly decorated, just like the rest of the house. The only thing that stood was a big screen and some other apparatus on the desk.

His search was uneventful as the room as a typical teenager den, yet he made a beeline for a family portrait on one of the shelves. 

Call him crazy, but deep down he really didn’t think he was part of this family. Yet the family photo confirmed just that. There he was… Kim wooseok with his mom and dad, their smiles dazzling under the bright beach sun. 

That portrait wasn’t the only depiction of Wooseok in his element. His phone was full of pictures with friends and family. 

He was really Kim Wooseok. But why did it feel wrong?

Wooseok tried to ease his mind by taking a nap, but sleep wouldn’t come. He stayed there, looking at the ceiling, not knowing what to do until his mother - he guessed he could call her that - called him for dinner.

When he arrived there, both of his parents were sitting with big smiles on their faces. No wonder, though. Apparently Wooseok had been missing for a few days, and they were worried sick. They could relax and celebrate now. 

The table was plentiful of warm dishes, but at first he didn’t know exactly what he was supposed to eat. 

“Go ahead,” his mother said, gently pushing a bowl of rice towards Wooseok with a smile on her face. “I prepared your favorite dishes.”

“Thank you.” 

Wooseok might not remember much, but apparently his stomach did. On the first bite, it was clear that those foods were indeed his favorite in the whole world. 

“I just knew all this food would perk you up, son.”

“It’s delicious,” Wooseok said with his mouth full of food. “I love everything.”

“I knew you would,” his mother said, squeezing her husband’s hand. For a moment, they got teary, but they shook the moment away when they started to eat too. 

“This family is whole again,” the father said with a loud laugh. 

Wooseok still didn’t know what to say, but he found out the food subject was a safe one since his father was enthusiastic about the subject and his mother would tell stories about his baby days and peculiar eating tastes. 

And so they found their comfort… that is, until they mentioned a school.

“School? What school?”

His mother nodded. “Yes, you need to go back to school. You missed many days already.”

“Do I really have to go?”

“Of course you have to go,” his dad said, laughing. “Don't think you’ll be able to skip more school than you already did.”

“What if I don’t feel well enough to go back?”

Going to school might be more than he asked for with this memory loss. If his headache was already big dealing with two people, imagine a whole class full of loud unknown teenagers. 

His mother grabbed Wooseok’s hand. “You can rest for a few days, but eventually you need to go back otherwise your education might suffer.” 

“I understand.”

For days, Wooseok acclimated himself to the house and his parents. But he knew they wouldn’t let him miss school forever. 

So a week later, he decided to go to school. To make things less embarrassing, Wooseok studied the face of his friends with the help of his mom. But he knew there was only so much she could do for him. 

Like a big boy he was, he grabbed his stuff and walked towards school. Wooseok wanted to drag his feet and postpone getting there, but he decided to quicken his pace and get over it already. 

When he arrived at school, people stared at him for some unknown reason. The girls, especially, seemed to take notice of his every step. His once steady pace turned into an insecure parade around the premises. 

“Hello, hello, look who finally decided to show up,” someone, a male, said as he hugged Wooseok’s chest from behind. 

Upon further inspection that happened when he was finally able to get rid of the other boy, he realized this was Kim Siwon, a junior and one of his best friends. 

“Kim Siwon, good morning.”

Siwon slapped his back. “Why do you sound so formal, hyung?”

The slap was harder than he was expecting, but Wooseok tried to laugh it off. “I’m off my balance after some problems.”

“What happened to you?”

“Some stuff,” Wooseok said as he started to enter school. 

“What kind of stuff?”

How could Wooseok tell him he was wandering naked in the middle of the woods and didn’t remember anything, much less his name? He couldn’t.

“I was a bit sick. Let’s head to our class.”

Siwon beamed like a little kid. “We don’t go the same class though.”

“I know.” Wooseok didn’t know. 

“Okay, then. See ya.”

Last night, Wooseok made some notes about everything in this school. Holding the paper, he breathed deeply and looked for his classroom. 

“Kim Wooseok,” someone screamed from across the hallway.

“Han Seungwoo, good morning.”

Seungwoo laughed. “What’s up with the way you’re addressing me?”

“Oh, sorry,” Wooseok said, bowing. “Good morning, hyung. How are you?”

“No need to be so stiff. Are you alright?” 

Seungwoo might had sensed his nervousness because he touched Wooseok on his back reassuringly. 

Wooseok sighed. “I’m okay. Gotta head to class though.” 

“Do you have any paper or group presentation today? You look like you’re headed to the death row.”

“Oh, God. I hope not.”

“Good luck.”

Wooseok’s arrival caused a small uproar in the classroom. Everyone surrounded him to ask what happened, where did he go and many other questions. Lucky for him, the teacher arrived to the class and made everyone sit down.

“Glad to have you back, Kim Wooseok.”

The school was informed by Wooseok’s parents that he had been to the hospital, and Wooseok was at least relieved he didn’t have to explain that much to them. 

“Thank you, teacher...” 

He didn’t know the name of the teacher, but it seemed like everyone was waiting for him to say something, but luckily someone else entered the classroom and took everyone’s attention away from him. 

“Oh, yeah. That’s right,” the teacher said to the boy that had just arrived. “Class, meet Cho Seungyoun. He transferred from another school.”

“Hello, my name is Cho Seungyoun,” the boy said, bowing. “Please take care of me.”

Wooseok couldn’t move as he looked at Cho Seungyoun. Ever since that day in the woods, there was nothing he recognized about this world, but the moment Wooseok looked at the new boy... his breath hitched, his heartbeat stopped. Why? 

“Kim Wooseok, you show him around school after class.”

“What? Why me?” 

“You are class representative, am I wrong?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Wooseok’s face burned in embarrassment, especially because the new boy was smiling at him. He wanted to look at him back, but he could only stare down at his desk. 

Seungyoun finally sat down in the second row, so Wooseok was finally able to look at him. His hair was dark as a raven and short. He was taller than most in class and certainly way taller than Wooseok, but he didn’t feel big and threatening.

He felt… familiar.

Yet Wooseok didn’t have time to think as the teacher started to explain something complicated with numbers. 

Classes were just what he expected: confusing like everything else. Yet he tried to read his old notes and make new ones. Some part of him still thought this life he was living didn’t belong to him, but his notebook had his handwriting, a scribble so peculiar not a lot of people in the world could reproduce. 

Finally the bell rang, but Wooseok was so enthralled by his notes he didn’t realize someone stopped in front of his desk.

“Hi.”

“Oh,” Wooseok said, then he looked up. It was him. “Hi.”

“Shall we go?”

Wooseok jumped from his chair. “Sure, sure. Let me just do this here.”

He picked his stuff and threw in the bag and left the classroom, which made Seungyoun giggle. 

“Calm down, I’m not in a hurry.”

Wooseok stopped on his heels to wait for Seungyoun. “Sorry.”

“Don’t sweat.”

Wooseok tried to follow Seungyoun’s advice, but despite the cold, he was sweating a bit as they went down the stairs. 

“Isn’t it better to get to know the classrooms first?” Seungyoun said, pointing to the classrooms they just passed by.

They couldn’t do that because Wooseok didn’t know these places himself, but he decided to take him to the sport fields he saw when he was arriving to school. 

“Let’s go to the bigger places first.”

“Sure.”

They walked in silence, deafening silence, until he finally spotted the field. 

“So, this is the soccer field.”

Seungyoun nodded. “Great. Nice.”

“And all the way to the back, that’s the gym.”

“Should we go there?”

“Let’s go.”

Just as they approached the gym, Wooseok felt something moist on his head. “What is this?”

Seungyoun smiled widely and touched the top of Wooseok’s head. “It’s snow.”

Then he twirled and laughed, grabbing the flakes that fell like a kid on Christmas. 

That head touch made Wooseok’s breath hitch again, that giggle made Wooseok smile and something about that twirl made his heart beat faster, as if he lived and weeped for that moment before. 

Wooseok didn’t know anything, yet his heart seemed to know something. And that something was about Cho Seungyoun. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about Seungyoun that made him so easy to lean on. Maybe it was his easy smile, or his loud laughter or how bright and small his eyes got when you told him a story. 

Not that Wooseok had no story to tell, though. Everyday was a struggle living life as a blank page, but Seungyoun was interested in everything he had to say anyway. That’s how they became best friends. 

From that point onwards, Wooseok lived his life through Seungyoun’s eyes. Since he didn’t know anything, what Seungyoun learned Wooseok learned too. 

Seungyoun loved music more than life. He wasn’t a moody person, but he liked moody songs that made Wooseok wonder how he really felt inside his head. He loved hip hop and every now and then, he would rap fast and loud, which made Wooseok love rap too even though he’s couldn’t rap to save his life (but he tried). 

Seungyoun said he loved all types of food, but Wooseok could only see him eating pizza or any kind of greasy stuff. He was lean, yet Wooseok didn’t know how with all the fat food he ate. 

In class, Wooseok felt more stupid than ever. Why didn’t he remember all the things his classmates knew through all the years of educational system? His old friends tried to help, but in the end only Seungyoun didn’t give up on his faulty brain. He always insisted in tutoring Wooseok. 

“So x is?”

“2?”

Both of them were in Wooseok’s house with their stomachs down, feet in the air, holding their pens in one more attempt to make Wooseok understand math. 

“2? Where did you get 2 from? It’s 7.”

“Gahhhhhh, I’ll never understand math. I don’t even understand why we need this in life.”

Seungyoun giggled. “Math is important to daily life. And what if you want to work with numbers someday? You need to be ready.” 

“I would never work with numbers. Not in this life and not in the next.”

“Never say never. Now let’s focus on math,” Seungyoun said, poking Wooseok on his waist with his pen. 

“Don’t wanna.” 

Seungyoun smiled. “Stop being lazy.”

Wooseok felt a fleck on a memory, a tiny remembrance sparkling in his head and a warm feeling blooming on his chest. That happened every time Seungyoun smiled. 

“Are we sure we never met before?”

“Wooseok-ah. Like I’ve told you a hundred, a thousand times before, we never met each other.”

Wooseok burrowed his face on the pillow. “I’m sorry. You know I’m dumb.”

“You’re not dumb, you’re smarter than me actually. You learn fast as hell, you just…”

“I just don’t remember anything.”

“You do remember stuff.” 

“What do I remember?” Wooseok said with a snort. 

“You remember… that I’m the most handsome boy in our class.”

Wooseok punched his arm. “You’re not. I am.”

“Since you already lost the hottest guy title, you should study hard to be at least the smartest one.”

“I’ll be both, you’ll see. I hate math though, that ain’t changing any time soon.”

“Show me then. Let’s solve the next question.”

Wooseok’s life at school started to get a natural flow after a while. He knew everyone, he was smart and studied hard, he was even popular. 

He wasn’t the only one. Even though Wooseok was the most popular student, Seungyoun quickly ascended into the highschool hierarchy. 

Wooseok pretended he didn’t care, but he liked the fact he could turn heads when he walked. He wasn’t sure if he liked when the same thing happened with Seungyoun, though. 

Wooseok’s pursuers were simple minded. They giggled when he walked by, gave him chocolate, followed him around. Seungyoun’s admirers were… different. 

When Wooseok arrived to class, Seungyoun was already there. Also there was Park Sooyoung, one of his ‘fans’, sitting at a desk in front of Seungyoun, which was Wooseok’s desk.

“Seriously though, listen to tracks I sent you. You’re not gonna regret it, oppa.”

Park Sooyoung walked around school like a nerd, but Wooseok had the special power of seeing things underneath the layers of thick glasses and overall cluelessness. She was pretty, but maybe she didn’t know it yet. 

“Good morning, Wooseok,” Seungyoun said, looking up and beaming at Wooseok. 

Wooseok stood in front of his desk, waiting for Sooyoung to move. “Morning.”

She looked up for a second and finally jumped out of the desk. “Right, that’s your desk.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m gonna head out. Oppa, don’t forget to listen to the songs.”

“Why is she calling you oppa?” Wooseok mumbled after she left. “She’s our age.”

“Did you say something, Wooseok?”

“Not really.”

His day started in a moody note and just when he was starting to feel better about himself, his doom was announced by the teacher. 

“I’m gonna handle the math tests from last week.”

“Shit.”

Seungyoun tapped Wooseok’s shoulder “You did good, didn’t you?”

“Well…”

Wooseok didn’t need to say much as the teacher was fast approaching with the papers in hand.

“Wooseok,” he said with a scowl. “You need to do better. What’s going on? You did well in everything else.”

The teacher dropped the test on his desk and what a surprise, he got a D.

“Wooseok-ah, what happened?” Seungyoun whispered. “You were doing good.”

He shrugged. “I guess I need to study harder.”

“My house today then, we can’t have you failing math.”

Wooseok smiled without looking back. “Okay.” 

He always felt more at home in the Cho family’s apartment. Seungyoun’s mother treated him warmly and served them peeled apples. Wooseok’s parents would do the same for him, but the feeling was different. 

Today the apartment smelled as always, fabric softener and nice food. Yet Seungyoun’s room smelled just like him. Something wooden, boyish with a hint of mystery. 

“Yo,” Wooseok said, dropping his bag on Seungyoun’s big bed. 

Seungyoun had his earbuds, but removed them as he saw him coming. “Hello, math’s archenemy.” 

Seungyoun always called him like that. Wooseok pretended he didn’t like it, but deep down he felt humored by his choice of words. 

“Shutup.”

“Let’s get to the test. Let’s solve the problems one by one.”

Wooseok groaned and threw himself on the bed. “Already? Just let me rest here for a second.”

“You need it.”

“Just give me some time.” 

“Everything alright?”

“Kinda? I don’t know.”

“Everything right at home?”

At this point, they were shoulder to shoulder, feet in the air like it was so normal for them. Seungyoun looked at him with his usual compassion written all over his dark eyes, but Wooseok couldn’t straight at it today so he just put his head down.

“The usual. Mom is tense, even sad.”

His mom was so happy when he came home after being lost, but with time that happiness vanished, being replaced by frequent sad smiles every time Wooseok didn’t remember things. And Wooseok always felt suffocated by the pressure of having to remember, the pressure of making her happy. 

Seungyoun nudged Wooseok with his shoulder. “She loves you, I’m sure she doesn’t do it on purpose.”

“I know. Sometimes think they would be happier if I vanished completely.”

Seungyoun was always a gentle guy, so Wooseok got a little shock when he grabbed his chin with more force than necessary. “Never say that and never disappear.” 

Wooseok’s heartbeat got faster, so he swallowed to calm himself down. “I-I won’t.”

“Promise.”

“I promise.”

“If you break your promise and vanish, I’ll be sure to go after you.”

Seungyoun’s hands were too hot and his eyes were too close, so Wooseok pushed him with his shoulder. “Okay, okay. I will never let you go.”

Seungyoun smirked. “Now we are talking. Now if only you could learn math.”

“Shut up, Cho Seungyoun.”

All good things had to end - and by that he meant his time with Seungyoun and not math time - so Wooseok had to return home. 

Upon his arrival, the delicious smell of food reached his nostrils. 

“Wooseok-ah, is that you?” His mom said from the kitchen. 

“Yes, mom.”

“Food is ready.”

“Okay.”

He left his stuff upstairs and came back to the dining room. His dad wasn’t around, but his mother was sitting down with an expectant smile on her face. 

“Did you study well?”

“Yes,” he said he sat down. 

“I made all your favorite food.”

She always made his favorite food, but he didn’t have the heart to tell her his tastes changed in the last few months. 

“Thank you, mom.”

Her smile dropped. “You don’t like it?”

Wooseok immediately grabbed the chopsticks and grabbed the first food and munched fast. “It’s good, really good.”

“If there’s something you don’t like,” she said, grabbing his hand softly. “You can tell me.” 

“I love everything, mom. Don’t worry.”

Her eyes started watering. “Sometimes I feel like you’re not happy here and I don’t know how to help you.”

“Mom, please don’t cry. I’m happy.”

“I love you so much, all I want is for you to be happy.”

She was crying, so Wooseok hugged her until she stopped. Later that night, he was the one who cried until he fell asleep. 

The coldest season flew by after his heart to heart with his mom. Their lives weren’t perfect, but Wooseok dared to be more outspoken about the food he liked, about his ideas about life and about himself. They accepted that he wasn’t the same boy he was before he lost his memory, so he started to feel like home. 

His friendship with Seungyoun was tighter than ever. As the weather got warmer, they got closer to a point one didn’t exist without the other as if the temperature melted their beings and pulled them together into one. 

Summer was their season. Wooseok actually didn’t fail in math, so his parents let him do all he wanted, and that included having sleepovers at Seungyoun’s house. 

Every time they slept in the same bed, Wooseok felt like there was a supernova inside his body as they spent the night talking in hushed tones about the most meaningless things that existed in the universe. 

Things were like usually until one of the hottest days of the year. Wooseok grabbed ice cream for himself and for Seungyoun and headed to his house. 

He expected his day to go as usual with them playing games and talking until late hours, but a surprise was waiting for him in front of Seungyoun’s apartment complex. 

Seungyoun was there, but he wasn’t alone. Park Sooyoung, their school mate, was in front of him, with no glasses, a nice dress, looking like she finally found her true beauty. 

Wooseok took a determined step forward, hoping Sooyoung would see him and leave like she always did when he came around, yet she didn’t him coming. 

Sooyoung just took a step forward, hugged and kissed Seungyoun, which made Wooseok pause immediately. 

His legs weren’t the only one who paused. His heart didn’t seem to be working anymore. 

At this point, Wooseok’s hands were shaking so hard he dropped the ice creams he was holding. He turned and ran, hoping they didn’t see him. 

He ran until he found an empty alley and then he broke down right there, hyperventilating as he slid through some random brick wall. 

Wooseok didn’t know what happened, but his mind blacked out until a pair of hands held his face. 

“Wooseok, what’s going on?”

“Seungyoun, I can’t breathe.” 

“Wooseok, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

“I ca- I can’t.”

His head was empty, so he stared as Seungyoun got closer, his lips nearing his own. At this point, Wooseok expected to be kissed, yet Seungyoun just blew air into Wooseok’s mouth.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, you’re awake.”

“I was awake the whole time. I thought you…”

“You what?”

“I wasn’t drowning, why were you doing mouth to mouth with me?”

“I’m sorry, I panicked.”

“I thought you were gonna…”

Before Wooseok could even finish his sentence, Seungyoun grabbed his face again and now he finally kissed him until Wooseok was dizzy once again. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Sengyoun said, whispering against Wooseok’s lips. “I saw you running and I was sorry worried for you, baby.”

“Baby?”

Seungyoun stroke Wooseok’s face. “Yes, baby.”

Wooseok was afraid to ask, but he had no other choice. “Do you like me?”

“Of course, why do you think we see each other everyday?” Seungyoun said with a chuckle. 

“I didn’t know.”

“You never know anything.”

“Ouch. That hurt.”

“Does this make it better?” Seungyoun said, kissing him again. Wooseok wasn’t expecting, but his friend’s tongue touched his own. For a brief second, he stiffened, not knowing what to do, yet his instincts took the reigns of his tongue, his hands, his mind. He needed more of Seungyoun. 

When things got intense, Seungyoun put a hand on Wooseok’s shoulder to split them apart. “Wow, not here. Let’s go to my apartment alright?”

One minute, Seungyoun was grabbing him by the hands, taking him out of that alley. The next, he stopped walking and dropped suddenly Wooseok’s hand.

Finding that odd, Wooseok circled Seungyoun to ask what was wrong.

When he saw Seungyoun’s chest, he didn’t need to ask anymore. Blood poured from Seungyoun’s chest. 

Wooseok’s own hand was bloody, so he stared down at Seungyoun to see there was blood pouring from a wound on his hand too. 

“Seungyoun, what’s wrong?” Wooseok said, crying, looking around to see what the hell just happened. 

Seungyoun opened his mouth to reply, but before he had a chance to speak, his legs gave away.

What happened next was nothing but a collection of blur and shadow in his mind. Seungyoun fell to the floor while Wooseok screamed for help, an ambulance arrived to take an unconscious Seungyoun to the hospital. 

Wooseok lay down on the ground and waited as his tears wet the floor. His heart always has a special way to react to Seungyoun, but right at the moment his heart was dead. 

Until the doctor came and his heart came to life again. 

But Seungyoun didn’t. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save him.”

Wooseok shook his head, as a single tear fell on his face. “This can’t be true. He was fine. What happened?”

“I’m really sorry. We still don’t know exactly what happened.”

At this point, Seungyoun’s mom had just arrived, but Wooseok didn’t know what to say to a mother who just lost her son. 

“Wooseok, what happened?” She said.

“I’m sorry, I…”

Wooseok ran and went down the stairs until he found a vacant room. There were several beds there, but opened a closet and sat there. And then he cried until he passed out from exhaustion. 

“Wooseok, Wooseok.”

Someone called to him, but he wasn’t sure where. He tried to find the source of the voice, but a burst of light wouldn’t let him open his eyes. 

“Seungyoun?”

“Who’s Seungyoun?”

Not caring his eyes would get burned by the sun, he opened them. At first, all Wooseok could see was black, but eventually he saw the one who was talking to him. 

“Who are you?”

The guy in front of him wasn’t Seungyoun, and the place he was wasn’t the hospital anymore. 

“What do you mean who am I, Wooseok? Are you trolling me?”

“I’m not trolling. Who are you? Where am I?”

“Wooseok, let’s go to class. We’re running late.”

Wooseak ran to the guy and grabbed him by the collar. “Tell me where I am or you’re gonna regret it.”

“Jesus, Wooseok. What’s gotten into you?”

“Tell me,” Wooseok said, releasing the guy’s collar. “Please.”

“We are old friends, we are roomies now. This is our first day in college, remember? I was just waking you up because you have class.”

“Where is my mom? Where is Seungyoun?”

“I have no idea who’s Seungyoun. But your mom… what do you mean?”

“Where is my mom? My dad?”

“Wooseok,” Yohan said, wincing. “You never had a dad or a mom. You’re an orphan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments and share with this story your friends :D


End file.
